unholytrinityfffandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
this is the 1st Episode of Unholiness: WMHS Lost Memories, the Story start where Quinn First Day in School 'Character' Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce Jane Lycnh as Sue Sylvester Aly Michalka as Cherry Lou Dare Courtney Galiano as Macy Mackenzie'' ''"The Mack"' Sarah Drew as Suzy Pepper Cory Moneith as Finn Hundson 'Songs' My First Kiss(Ke$ha) 'Danced by Quinn Fabray 'She Wolf (Shakira) 'by Quinn & Cherry Lou 'Because of You(Kelly Clarkson) 'by Quinn, Santana & Brittany 'Fighter(Christina Aguilera) 'by Quinn With Football Team 'Story In The First Day of School (Quinn in her Head) "New School, New Friends, New Clique & New Quinn" -Quinns Walks in the Hallway Wearing her Greatest Clothes She have. Being Confindent- Then two girls Wearing Cheerleader Suits Bump Her, Then She Ask The Two "Are You Blind?" in a Mean Tone, The Other Girl Answered "No, We're Not (Examines Quinn's Figure) Sorry". Quinn Shrieked in Terror in Her Mind -While The The 2 Cheerleaders Walk Away from Quinn- Macy(the other girl) said "She has a Great figure for Cheerios Why not We ask her to join?" Cherry Replied "No (Macy mouthed Why?!) No, She is a Type of Girl Who will Steal Our Spotlight" -Quinn Still Walking in Hallway- "Hmmm(Looks At Her Surrounding) This School is nice then my old", One Said Quinn Then She Heard Some Loud Breathing, Turns Around then She saw a Nerdy Glassed Girl and She said "I Know Right(in a Shaky Tone)" Quinn Replied "Uhhh Do I Know You", "No, Let Me Introduce Myself I'm Suzy Pepper" The Girl Shouted "I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn Said -they walk to together in a creepy way- "You New Here? Oh Yeah You Just Said That I awhile ago xD Suzy Said, "I Got to Go Now, I Have Ahhhhh Spanish" Hestitately Replied, "The Spanish Teacher is So HOOOOT" Suzy Replied, ok Quinn Said -Quinn Walks Quickly- Then She saw a girl Beside her Locker, Quinn Said in her Mind "This is the type of girl i want be friend with" She Lock her Eyes to her then She Notice the Club Bulletin & Was Written All The of The Auditon List of all Clubs including With Cheerios. Then a Murmur of Kids While the Cheerios Couch Came, Sue Sylevester looks at Quinn and said "ok your fine" Quinn replied "for What?" Sue said "for Cheerios, Silly, Now Get Out My Way" Then She went away. Quinn was Shocked but She Go Back to reality and Sign that Cheerios list, Gymnasium (Cheerios Practice) Quinn is feeling her Heartbeat very fast, peeks at the one who is Auditioning then She saw Sue & Notice that the Captain named Cherry & her Co-captain named Macy are the one who bump her awhile ago. Then Sue Said to the Auditionee "Next!!!!" it is obvious that She is Rejected then She was Shocked that Sue Called her name, then She Run infront of them, Sue Said "Oh You Again", Then Macy interrupted Sue & Said "I Know you, You're the girl who ask us if We're Blind" Quinn Replied "Yes, Yes I am, Cherry arrogantly said "Go on, Show us want you got?" Then The Music Starts(My First Kiss) Quinn Danced Fierce & Gracefully in the Same time then Cherry laughed quietly with Macy After the Song End Sue Said "Sorry that's not The girl We are Looking for" "But, But You Said" Said Quinn & Macy replied "Sorry" then Quinn said "ok" then Quinn runs in the Cheerios locker room & Said "It's ok Quinn There's so much more Clubs beside Cheerios" in a sore tone Hallway (A New Day) Quinn saw the Girl Who she saw the other day & Saw Cherry & Macy Talking to Her in Some Argument then Cherry Slap her Next The Girl Runs Away Then Somehow Quinn gain confident to standup to Cherry so Quinn followed Cherry in Gymnasium but Lost her, then Cherry Surprisingly Said "Hey Quinn! You following" Then Quinn replied "What did you do that girl in the locker?!" "She is Snake!!!!! She Flirt with My Man!!!!" Cherry Answered & Quinn replied "How do say that?!" "Someone Saw Her Talking to My Boyfriend" said Cherry, " Are Sure She Did it, You Even There!? Quinn Answered then Cherry Became Speechless & Turn Around Quinn, Wait I Know Your Styles! Your Style is for Loser & bullied person. then She Sang so Shockingly While She Turns Around '' Cherry: S.O.S. she's in disguise S.O.S. she's in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise Coming out, coming out, coming out Quinn: A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy Cherry: The moon's awake now with eyes wide open My body's craving, so feed the hungry Quinn: I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office ('Cherry:' Aah) Cherry: So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover And tell you all about it Quinn: There's a she wolf in your closet Cherry: Open up and set her free Quinn: There's a she wolf in your closet Cherry: Let it out so it can breathe ('Quinn:' Heh Heh Heh) Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way Quinn: Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent Cherry: The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student Quinn: To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later Cherry: Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy ('Quinn:' Aah) But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy Quinn: There's a she wolf in the closet Cherry: Open up and set her free Quinn: There's a she wolf in your closet Cherry: Let it out so it can breathe S.O.S. she's in disguise Quinn: S.O.S. she's in disguise Quinn & Cherry: There's a she wolf in disguise Quinn: Coming Out Cherry: Coming Out Quinn & Cherry: Coming Out Cherry: S.O.S. She's in disguise Quinn: S.O.S. She's in disguise Quinn & Cherry There's a she wolf in disguise Quinn: Coming Out Cherry: Coming Out Quinn & Cherry: Coming Out '' Then Cherry Push Quinn Then the Girl Came & Help Quinn to Stand Up & Cherry Shouted "STAY AWAY FROM ME & You(points at Quinn) Don't Tell Anything About it!!! You Too(Points at the girl) Then Cherry Runs Away in a Strong Way & The Girl Introduced herself "Hi I'm Santana Lopez, Thanks for Trying to Stop Her.............You Have a Great Voice" Then Quinn Answered "I am Quinn Fabray, Nah That's Nothing She is really getting annoying" Then They Both Giggled & Santana Asked Her "Do Have Any Injuries or Something?", "Oh No" Quinn Answered Then Santana said "I need to go before Cherry Reports to Sue that We're here, then they both Leave Separately Hallway to Locker (Quinn Standing by her Locker) Quinn was so Depressed While She Going to her Locker than She saw a Girl Who looks like a Dancer, She's Good for Cheerios but I Heard that she got low grades, Her Name is Brittany I Think '' Quinn: I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid Santana: I lose my way and it's not too long (Santana & Brittany: before you point it out) I cannot cry because I know that's weakness (Santana & Quinn: in your eyes) Brittany: I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with Quinn & Brittany: Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk (Santana: wow~wow) Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt (Santana: hurt) Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me (Santana: around around around me) Because of you I am afraid Quinn:(Brittany Harmonizing) I watched you die(Aaaaah) I heard you cry every night in your sleep (I watched you die) Santana:(Quinn Harmonizing) I was so young (I heard you cry every night in your sleep) You should have known better than to lean on me (I was so young) Brittany:(Santana Harmonizing) You never thought of anyone else (You should have known better then to lean on me) You just saw your pain(you never thought of anyone else) Quinn, Brittany & Santana: And now I cry in the middle of the night (Santana and Brittany: You just saw your pain) For the same damn thing (Santana and Brittany: And now i cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing) Quinn: Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Quinn, Brittany and Santana: Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything (Santana: Forget everything) Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in (Brittany: Anyone else in) Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty (Quinn: Because it's empty) Because of you I am afraid Quinn: Because of you Because of you '' Then Quinn realize something & goes to the lockers of the Cheerios & Saw a Cheerios suit & plans Something, "Tomorrow the Editor of one Cheerleader Magazine will watch the The Practice of the Cheerios" Quinn said in her Mind Auditorium (Quinn's Ready for her Plan) Quinn saw the Editor, Sue, Cherry, Macy & The Other Cheerios, Then Sue said "Cheerios show This Editor What WMHS Cheerios Got" Then There Song Played Then The Cheerios goes & Dances, Cherry is in the Middle & Macy Beside her while they Dance, Then Quinn Came out from the Door then Start Singing, Sue Mouthed "What!!? to Cherry While They Just Dance With Quinn Quinn: After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end I wanna thank you 'Cause you made that much stronger Well I thought I knew you Thinking that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff Time is up, 'cause I've had enough You were there by my side Always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong Cause if it wasn't for all That you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you'' 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in on a good thing Before I'd realized your game I heard you're going 'round Playin' the victim now But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Guess you're wanting to hurt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I know Turn out to be unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself through Living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter (I'm a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Thought I would forget But I, I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Thought I would forget But I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Then Somehow The Editor Stands & Give a Loud Applause, He Said "Good Job Sue, You Suprise Me!" Then He Hand Shake Sue. After a Couple of Minutes All of The Cheerios sit on the Benches & Sue Said "Somehow The Editor Love Your Performance Even though there's some Big Mistakes(looks at Quinn)" Then She Dismissed All of the Cheerios Except Quinn Then All of The Cheerios Pats & Hugs Quinn in a Weird Way, Then Sue Ask Quinn "When You Join Cheerios the Other Day You're Not Ready & Now You Show Me That You're Ready, So I'll Only Ask You One Question, Do You Like To Join Cheerios? Quinn Immediately Answered "YES!" '''Hallway (New Day) Quinn Wears the Cheerios Suit & Walks Elegantly & Strong, She Can Hear All The Boys murmuring, Then She saw the Dancer Again Looking at Innocently. She saw Suzy Pepper Going to Catch but Some Cheerios Hold Her, "Maybe They Want to Help Me" Said Quinn When She Futher Walk She saw Santana Smiles at her bit then She Heard Someone Calling Her Then She turn & Cherry & Macy Holding Slushies & Slushies Her & Fall, Santana fastly Catches Her & Shouts "Why did You Do That?!" "Oh Yeah I Have Something For You Too" said Cherry, Slushies Santana too & Laughs Away 'The End :P >>>>> A Cherry on Top Next Episode of Unholiness '